Mon grand frère adoré
by princessed
Summary: Petites histoires du point de vue de Greta Hayes et de son grand frère sociopathe. Contiennent des spoilers de l'épisode "Secrets" de la saison 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Young Justice ne m'appartient pas et je ne cherche pas à me faire du fric avec ses personnages.

_Mon grand frère adoré_

Je m'appelle Greta Hayes. J'ai onze ans. Nous sommes dimanche et je viens de me réveiller. Tiens, j'ai une idée : je vais faire le petit-déjeuner et le servir au lit à Papa et Maman. Ils vont adorer !

J'ai tout préparé comme il faut : le thé, les toasts, la confiture et même les pancakes. Parfait ! Mon grand frère Billy entre dans la cuisine au moment où je finis de tout installer sur un plateau. Il rit, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et je lui fais un gros câlin. Ensuite, il me propose d'aller porter le plateau lui-même.

Je le suis dans la chambre. Tiens, Maman et Papa dorment encore. Billy les secoue et devient tout pâle. Il me dit de sortir tout de suite et d'appeler une ambulance. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi une ambulance ? Et pourquoi Billy a-t-il l'air tout paniqué ?

Quand l'ambulance arrive, on nous dit qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, que Papa et Maman sont morts de toute façon. J'entends des mots que je ne comprends pas : intoxication alimentaire, arrêt cardiaque… C'est impossible. Maman et Papa ne peuvent pas être morts. On les aime trop pour ça !

Billy va voir un exécuteur testamentaire. Je le regarde partir, la peur au ventre. Je sais qu'on n'a pas de parents proches pour s'occuper de nous et je ne veux pas aller dans un orphelinat. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés, Billy et moi. Pitié, faites qu'on ne soit pas séparés…

Voilà Billy qui revient en disant que Papa et Maman nous ont laissé assez d'argent pour nous débrouiller jusqu'à notre majorité à tous les deux, à condition qu'il prenne un petit boulot. Il a seulement seize ans. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à convaincre tous ces gens qu'il peut s'occuper de moi comme un adulte mais il y arrive. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans mon grand frère adoré.

A partir de maintenant, il va falloir vivre sans nos parents.

* * *

J'ai douze ans. C'est Billy mon papa, maintenant. Papa Billy. Il ne va plus au lycée et travaille dans la boutique de magie en face de chez nous. Le soir, il va me chercher au collège. J'essaie de bien travailler et d'avoir de bonnes notes pour qu'il soit fier de moi. D'ailleurs, je suis souvent première de classe. Billy dit que je vais peut-être devenir médecin ou avocate ou professeur d'université et qu'il me paiera mes études. Moi, j'aimerais bien être vétérinaire. Je voulais avoir un petit chat mais mes parents n'ont jamais voulu. Oh, Papa et Maman, comme ils me manquent…

Des fois, j'accompagne Billy dans la boutique. Il y a quelques habituées dont certaines sont des filles de son âge qui rougissent ou qui pouffent de rire dès qu'il les regarde. L'une d'elle m'a demandé s'il a une petite copine. Je me suis sentie un peu coupable en entendant ça. Mon Billy s'occupe tellement de moi qu'il n'a même pas le temps d'avoir une petite amie ! A moins qu'il ne soit gay mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un petit copain non plus. C'est moi, la seule personne avec qui il passe du temps. Hier, il s'est enfermé dans la cave pendant une heure et j'ai parlé avec la fille qui a le béguin pour lui, Sonya. J'ai essayé de leur arranger un rancart, comme disent les ados à la télé, mais Billy n'a jamais voulu. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'étais presque contente que ça rate parce que ça voulait dire que j'avais encore Billy pour moi toute seule. Oh, c'est horrible, je suis jalouse des petites copines que mon grand frère n'a pas !

C'est que je l'aime tellement ! Tous les samedis soir, je ferme les volets, je mets la musique et on fait un pas de danse tous les deux. On rit et on s'amuse. Ou alors, il nous prépare un chocolat chaud et on reste vautrés devant la télé, moi allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. C'est tout ce qu'on a. Contrairement aux filles de mon âge, je suis trop pauvre pour aller au cinéma ou dépenser mon argent en fringues. Je n'ai même pas de meilleure amie. Mais c'est très bien comme ça. C'est Billy, mon meilleur ami.

* * *

J'ai treize ans. Pour la première fois de ma vie, une fille de ma classe m'a invitée à une soirée pyjamas. Oh, que je suis contente ! Et puis, je me rappelle que cette soirée aura lieu samedi et que le samedi est notre journée, à Billy et à moi. Oh non, comment vais-je faire ?

Je raconte tout à Billy. A ma grande surprise, il s'écrie que c'est une excellente nouvelle et s'enferme dans la cuisine. Il en sort une heure plus tard et me tend un sac plein de brownies pour les filles. Ensuite, il me serre dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles étranges. Ohlala, on dirait qu'il travaille trop dans la boutique. Il devrait peut-être prendre des vacances.

J'arrive chez Melissa avec mon pyjama, mon sac de couchage, ma brosse à dents et les brownies. Les filles sont là : Ashley, Kimberly, Alison et Virginia. On joue, on rigole et je vois Virginia qui murmure à l'oreille de Melissa en me regardant. Melissa finit par me demander si mon grand frère canon a une petite copine.

Je me sens déçue, déçue, déçue ! C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a invitée ? Il n'y a donc que mon frère qui soit intéressant chez moi ? En ravalant ma déception, je réponds que non, Billy est trop occupé par son travail pour avoir une petite copine. Désolée, Melissa.

Plus tard, on s'amuse en se maquillant les unes les autres et on joue au jeu de la vérité. Ashley annonce en rougissant qu'elle a le béguin pour Justin, Virginia avoue qu'elle a déjà embrassé une fille et Kimberly balbutie qu'elle doit porter un horrible appareil dentaire la nuit. Je suis obligée de leur dire que je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon ni même été amoureuse de toute ma vie. A ma grande surprise, elles répondent que c'est pas grave. Elles m'acceptent comme je suis, c'est vraiment merveilleux ! Ensuite, on déballe nos gâteaux et on se goinfre. Et puis on sort discrètement faire une blague au grand frère de Melissa.

On s'endort vers minuit. Je me sens si heureuse que je crois que mon cœur va éclater. Seulement, ma joie est de courte durée : Virginia se relève un peu plus tard pour aller vomir dans la salle de bains. Ashley l'imite bientôt, puis Melissa et Kimberly. Les parents s'inquiètent et appellent un médecin. Bilan : épidémie de gastro.

Personne ne comprend pourquoi je suis la seule à ne pas être malade alors qu'on a mangé exactement la même chose, toutes les cinq. Quand Billy vient me chercher le lendemain, je suis au bord des larmes. Melissa ne voudra sûrement plus que je suis son amie. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Mon grand frère me console. Il essuie mes larmes et répète que si ces pouffes ne veulent pas de moi, ça veut dire que je suis trop bien pour elles. Etrangement, ça ne m'aide pas.

J'ai tellement honte que je ne retourne pas à l'école le lundi suivant. Billy ne le sait pas : il est retourné travailler à la boutique, évidemment. Désœuvrée, j'entre dans sa chambre et je remarque quelque chose qui dépasse de sous son lit. C'est un énorme livre, très ancien. _« Savoirs occultes »._ Tiens, pourquoi Billy lit-il ce genre de choses ?

Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire cela mais la curiosité est la plus forte : je m'allonge par terre et je lis toute la journée. Quand Billy revient, il me gronde gentiment parce que j'ai séché les cours. Il ne se rend pas compte que j'ai fouillé dans sa chambre. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir fait ça dans son dos et en même temps, je me sens troublée. Papa et maman n'auraient sûrement pas voulu que Billy lise ce genre de livre alors pourquoi fait-il cela ?

Le plus étrange, c'est que j'ai adoré ce bouquin. J'ai vraiment trouvé ça très intéressant. Oh, Papa et Maman n'aimeraient sûrement pas que je fasse cela. Je n'en parlerai pas à Billy et je ne lirai plus jamais ses livres.

Bon, peut-être encore une fois ou deux…

* * *

J'ai quatorze ans. Tout le monde dit que j'en fais douze. Cela tient peut-être au fait que je ne mange pas beaucoup ou parce que j'ai hérité de la petite taille de mon papa. Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que je ne cesserai jamais d'être une enfant. Au lieu d'aller au ciné ou dans des soirées pyjama comme toutes les filles de mon âge, je reste à la maison, je lis et je m'invente des tas d'histoires dans ma tête. Ce que je préfère, c'est lire les livres de Billy en cachette.

Parfois, il y a des gens qui me regardent avec pitié. Je crois qu'ils ont du chagrin pour moi parce que je n'ai plus de parents. Oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Seulement, un jour, j'ai entendu une femme murmurer : « _c'est la sœur de ce sale voyou_. » Ça m'a fait très mal d'entendre ça. Je sais que mon Billy n'est pas parfait, je sais qu'il a sûrement déjà fait des bêtises, mais enfin, c'est mon grand frère !

Billy est toujours tout pour moi. Je crois que je l'aime plus qu'une petite sœur a jamais aimé son grand frère et je crois qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi. C'est peut-être pour cela que je n'oserai jamais le critiquer, même s'il y a des gens qui l'appellent un voyou. Ces gens-là ne comprennent pas ce qu'il y a entre nous deux, c'est tout. Seulement, je crois que je n'oserai jamais non plus lui dire que je lis ses livres quand il a le dos tourné. J'ai un petit peu honte mais c'est plus fort que moi : j'adore les histoires de fantômes. J'aimerais vraiment écrire ce genre d'histoires, un jour.

L'automne approche. Billy et moi somme vautrés sur le canapé du salon. Il me regarde avec tendresse et m'embrasse sur la joue, puis il va dans la cuisine et revient avec deux mugs de chocolat chaud. Ah, c'est tellement adorable de sa part ! Je le porte à mes lèvres et je remarque un goût étrange…

_C'est normal, _me dit-il._ Pour une fois, j'ai utilisé du lait de soja. Allez, boit, ma petite chérie…_

Je vide la moitié de mon mug et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Billy m'embrasse encore une fois et me couvre avec un plaid avant de quitter la pièce. Je l'entends déplacer des objets et j'ai de plus en plus envie de dormir.

J'ai les yeux fermés. Je sens qu'il me soulève dans ses bras comme une mariée, qu'il me porte jusque dans le jardin. Il fait froid, le vent souffle et je l'entends prononcer des phrases qui n'ont aucun sens. _Merci infiniment pour ces quatorze merveilleuses années, ma petite chérie. Tu es vraiment la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à Mal. Maintenant, ça va être encore mieux. Mal a toujours su que la petite fille était un ange tombé du ciel et maintenant, elle va y retourner. Pour toujours…_

Il flotte une odeur de terre, d'encens et d'autre chose que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Je sens qu'il m'allonge à même le sol, j'ouvre les yeux à grand-peine et je vois ses mains qui s'approchent de mon visage, beaucoup trop vite. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, j'ai un sparadrap qui me colle à la bouche. J'essaie de parler, j'essaie de retirer ce truc mais au lieu de me prêter attention, il me tient les poignets d'une main et m'arrange les cheveux de l'autre en murmurant que Mal veut que j'arrive jolie dans l'au-delà. Je veux m'assoir et il me plaque au sol.

_Ne fais pas d'histoire, petit trésor, _répète-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux fous_. Tiens, tu vois ? Mal a pensé à ta peluche préférée._

Il me colle mon nounours bleu sur le bras puis me lâche et me tourne le dos. Quand il me fait face à nouveau, je vois qu'il a une dague à la main. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'essaie de me lever, j'essaie de me traîner vers la rue mais il me rattrape et me tire de nouveau dans le fond du jardin.

_Pas la peine de t'enfuir, petit ange, _murmure-t-il._ Ça ne servirait à rien. C'est difficile pour Mal aussi, tu comprends ? La petite fille va lui manquer. Elle va ENORMEMENT lui manquer. Mais il faut que Mal le fasse. La petite fille est tellement innocente. Tôt ou tard, elle serait tombée sur de mauvaises personnes qui lui auraient fait très mal. Grâce à Mal, elle va monter au ciel sans jamais avoir connu le péché, la haine ou la trahison…_

Il me serre dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur le front, sur les joues, sur le crâne. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi mon grand frère chéri agit-il soudain comme s'il voulait me tuer ? J'ai tellement peur… Faites que ce cauchemar s'arrête !

_Mal lui a préparé une jolie tombe, _ajoute-t-il en me forçant à regarder sur le côté_. Regarde, elle a été creusée spécialement pour le petit ange…_

Une tombe… mon nom sur une tombe… Non ! Je ne sais comment, je trouve la force de le griffer au visage. C'est dérisoire, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas partir comme ça, sans avoir résisté au moins un peu. Comme la petite chèvre de Monsieur Seguin, qui savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer le loup.

_Oh, mais c'est qu'elle devient méchante, la petite fille. Elle déçoit beaucoup Mal. Mal espérait que la petite fille reste bien gentille et bien obéissante jusqu'au bout, comme elle l'a toujours été. La petite fille a toujours été la conscience de Mal, celle qui inspirait en lui bonté de cœur et générosité. C'est pour ça que Mal doit se débarrasser d'elle. Le cœur de Mal doit se purifier de toute bonté._

Je ne peux plus bouger. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est repousser ce nounours sur le côté pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas d'accord, que je veux que cela se passe à ma façon et pas à la sienne. Je le vois brandir une dague et l'instant d'après, une douleur fulgurante me traverse la poitrine. Ma vision se brouille. Je l'entends rire comme un dément et proférer des mots sans suite tandis que je reste inerte dans cette mare de sang tiède qui inonde mes vêtements.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je me suis montrée gentille pendant toute ma vie, j'ai bien travaillé à l'école, j'ai été la petite sœur que tout le monde aimerait avoir et voilà qu'il me tue ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Et puis je réalise que j'ai nié l'évidence depuis le début : Billy est un voyou et les gens avaient pitié de moi parce que j'étais élevée par un sale voyou. En un éclair, je revois toutes les fois où je l'ai vu rentrer à la maison après avoir pris de très mauvais coups, je repense aux objets bizarres, probablement volés, qu'il ramenait sans un mot d'explication… Comment ai-je pu me tromper sur son compte à ce point ?

Je ne veux pas que cela finisse comme ça. Je ne veux pas mourir à 14 ans ! Soudain, je me souviens de ce que j'ai lu dans ses livres de magie : il est possible pour un esprit désincarné de revenir sur Terre à condition d'être suffisamment motivé. Il faut que je fasse ça ! Billy, je veux dire Mal est en train de me regarder mourir. Il pourrait tuer d'autres personnes si je ne fais rien. Moi, la petite fille fragile et inoffensive, je dois tout faire pour contrer mon redoutable grand frère. Je dois sauver les gens qu'il pourrait tuer.

Pour ça, mon esprit doit rester actif. Je m'efforce de me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure. Il faut absolument que mon esprit reste sur ce plan. Le ciel noir, les maisons, le bruit du vent, la clôture, l'odeur de l'encens, l'enseigne lumineuse qui dessine le mot 'Secret'. Je vois tout ça.

Ciel noir, maisons, clôture, enseigne 'Secret', vent. Je suis toujours consciente.

Ciel. Maisons. Secret. Je suis là.

Secret. Ça devient flou. Non, je dois résister. Secret.

Secret.

Secret.

Secret…


	2. Ma petite soeur chérie

Je pensais avoir terminé cette fanfic mais j'ai eu une autre idée. Voici un oneshot qui se déroule quelques mois avant la mort de Greta.

_Ma petite sœur chérie_

La journée a été bonne. J'ai volé des trucs dont j'avais besoin, j'ai ramené de quoi manger ainsi qu'une poupée pour Greta et j'ai cassé la gueule à un type qui me plaisait pas dans la rue. Excellent. Il me reste à rentrer chez moi : rien de tel qu'une bonne baston avant le dîner.

C'est ma vie en ce moment. Je me bagarre, je vole des trucs et je rentre avant la nuit pour border ma petite sœur chérie dans son lit. Dingue. A une époque, j'aurais jamais cru que ma vie se passerait comme ça. Je manque d'envergure, je le sais. Mon père le disait toujours. Il me répétait que j'arriverais à rien, que mes traitements psychiatriques leur coûtaient la peau des fesses. Toujours à me dénigrer, le salaud. Heureusement que je l'ai tué, j'en pouvais plus.

Maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Greta. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'ai tué nos parents : la petite chérie ne l'aurait pas supporté. Heureusement que je suis là pour elle : elle a beau avoir 14 ans, c'est encore un petit bébé qui ne sait rien de rien. Elle croit que tout le monde est gentil, qu'on peut résoudre tous les problèmes en parlant gentiment... vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans moi.

En rentrant, j'entends des voix au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et je vois Greta dans la cuisine, en train de faire ses devoirs avec une fille aux cheveux courts qui me tourne le dos. Je me souviens, elle a parlé de réviser ses maths avec sa copine Chris, comme une gentille fille bien élevée. Mais Chris se met à parler du dénominateur commun et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il s'agit d'une voix de garçon. Ma petite sœur chérie est toute seule avec un garçon !

Je rentre par le cellier et je remonte depuis la cave pour bénéficier de l'effet de surprise si jamais mon petit trésor avait besoin d'aide. Un coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la porte et me voilà rassuré. Ce « Chris » (on n'a pas idée de porter un prénom pareil) a l'air d'un intello : petit, maigrichon, des lunettes et l'air ahuri. Je pourrais le casser en deux sans le moindre effort si je le voulais. Soudain, je me surprends à souhaiter qu'il se mette à raconter des saloperies. Ce serait jouissif de lui casser sa petite gueule.

Ma petite chérie plisse le front en résolvant ces équations. Elle n'a pas l'air du tout intéressé par ce type. Lui lève les yeux toutes les vingt secondes pour la regarder. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, bordel, c'est ma sœur, point ! Personne n'a le droit de regarder ma sœur avec ces yeux-là !

- J'ai trouvé 18, dit enfin le garçon.

- J'ai trouvé pareil ! s'écrie ma Greta. On a terminé !

- Oui, dit le garçon en rougissant comme un imbécile. Merci encore. J'aurais jamais compris tout seul.

- Mais si, j'en suis certaine. Tu es plus intelligent que tu le penses.

Ça, c'est typique de mon petit ange : elle est toujours gentille avec tout le monde, même avec des gens qui ne le méritent pas. Le garçon range son livre et son cahier. Il s'apprête à partir, ce qui n'est vraiment pas trop tôt. Cependant, avant de sortir, je le vois prendre une profonde inspiration :

- Tu sais, bafouille-t-il, ce film, '_Lost in a dark dream'_, dont tout le monde parle en classe...

- Oui ? répond ma sœur.

- Je me disais... si jamais tu voulais aller le voir...

En une fraction de seconde, j'imagine l'impossible : ma Greta toute seule dans une salle obscure, à la merci de ce type. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Sans réfléchir, j'ouvre la porte en grand et je m'écrie :

- Ah, ce fameux film ! Greta et moi, on compte le voir ensemble !

Ma petite sœur chérie se jette à mon cou. Je profite qu'elle a les yeux fermés pour faire signe à ce pauvre gosse que s'il s'approche un peu trop de mon petit ange, je lui trancherai la gorge. Il comprend et s'empresse de sortir malgré les protestations de Greta, qui voulait lui offrir un verre. Ma parole, ma petite sœur est vraiment beaucoup trop confiante avec tout le monde.

Dès qu'il est sorti, elle s'étonne :

- Pourquoi il a eu peur, tout d'un coup ?

- Il n'a pas eu peur, lui dis-je. Il s'est servi de toi pour améliorer sa moyenne en math. Dès qu'il l'a pu, il a pris le large. Méfie-toi des mecs de son âge.

- Tu crois ? s'étonne-t-elle. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il voulait qu'on aille au ciné.

- Ouais. Aller au ciné toute seule avec des types, c'est dangereux, crois-moi.

Elle lève vers moi ses yeux pleins d'innocence, m'embrasse et monte dans sa chambre. Je me dépêche de ranger le matos que j'ai volé avant d'aller la rejoindre. Sa chambre est la même que quand elle avait cinq ans : un lit à baldaquin, des poupées, des peluches... C'est merveilleux de voir à quel point elle ne grandit pas.

- Tiens ! lui dis-je en lui tendant sa nouvelle poupée. C'est pour toi !

Elle me dit merci et fait un câlin à la poupée. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle me regarde gravement, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Billy, dit-elle soudain, Mme Walsh est passée il y a une heure.

Mme Walsh, c'est la vieille folle qui habite juste à côté. Elle me considère comme un voyou et ne se prive jamais de le dire. En revanche, elle aime bien Greta. C'est normal : tout le monde aime bien Greta. Qui pourrait ne pas aimer mon petit ange ?

- Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Eh bien, elle a dit qu'il y avait eu des vols en face. Billy, t'as pas fait de bêtises, au moins ?

Je vais tuer cette vieille cinglée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire peur à mon petit cœur ?

- Mais non, dis-je, je n'ai pas fait de bêtises. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Je ne crois rien, dit-elle en rougissant. Mais tout le monde fait des bêtises, non ? Ça arrive ? Je vais dire à Mme Walsh que tu n'as rien fait et toi, tu vas faire très attention.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on n'a plus de parents. Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Billy. Je veux pas qu'on soit séparés. Je t'aime, tu comprends ?

Sur ce, la voilà qui grimpe sur mes genoux et enfouit sa tête contre mon épaule, comme un petit bébé. En un instant, je sens toute la haine et la cruauté que j'ai accumulées fondre comme neige au soleil. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement que je ne me reconnais plus quand je suis avec elle.

Rien que l'idée qu'on soit séparés un jour me rend malade. Ma Greta est un ange, un petit trésor de pureté tombé du ciel. Personne n'est comme elle. Seulement, je sais que je la mets en danger chaque jour en tabassant des types de la rue et en volant des trucs dont j'ai besoin. Les flics ou les services sociaux pourraient débarquer et me la prendre. Comment faire pour la garder ?

Tout en me posant cette question, je caresse ses cheveux si doux et je marmonne que je vais bien me conduire en n'en pensant pas un mot car contrairement à elle, je n'ai rien d'un ange. Elle s'arrache trop tôt à mes bras et va sortir de son étui le violon qui a été à notre mère il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. C'est sa façon de me dire de sortir de sa chambre : Greta n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on reste à la regarder quand elle travaille son violon. Je me retire au grenier, mon sanctuaire, la seule pièce où elle n'a pas accès, celle où j'accumule tout mon matériel volé, tout ce qui me vaudrait d'énormes problèmes si jamais les flics débarquaient. Un vieux livre attire mon attention : « _La légende de Beowulf._ » N'ayant rien d'autre à faire avant le dîner, je l'attrape et je lis.

J'ai déjà dû parcourir ce bouquin une dizaine de fois mais à chaque fois, il me fait le même effet. Je m'imagine avec ce glaive, pouvant faire absolument tout ce que je veux à qui je veux… ce serait le rêve ! Seulement, on dit qu'il n'obéit qu'à ceux qui ont le cœur pur. Le mien ne l'est pas, c'est clair : je passe mon temps à osciller entre l'ombre et la lumière, l'ombre quand la haine m'envahit, la lumière dès que ma petite sœur chérie s'approche de moi. Mon cœur se tord dans ses contradictions, je me hais d'éprouver du plaisir quand je vole et que je tabasse, et je me hais d'imposer ça à mon petit trésor.

Ce qui est terrible, c'est que par moments, c'est elle que je hais presque, elle que j'aime plus que n'importe quoi. Contrairement à moi, elle n'a jamais, jamais hésité entre le bien et le mal. Il n'y a pas une once de cruauté ou de méchanceté dans son petit cœur innocent. Son cœur est pur et quand je me compare à elle, j'ai parfois honte.

J'aimerais être comme elle. Mais comment ? Elle est aussi fragile qu'un chaton et je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver si jamais je relâchais ma vigilance. J'ai besoin de rester méfiant et agressif pour pouvoir la protéger. Contrairement à elle, je sais que je n'aurai jamais un cœur de pure bonté.

Un cœur purement mauvais, alors ? Cette idée me traverse l'esprit et je commence par la rejeter. Mais l'idée s'incruste comme ces pensées tordues qu'on a quand on se réveille à trois heures du matin. Logiquement, je ne peux pas éliminer le mal de mon être mais éliminer tout ce qui est bon serait facile : je n'aurais qu'à confier Greta aux services sociaux et ne plus me préoccuper d'elle. Elle vivrait en sécurité pour toujours et moi, j'aurais le glaive de Beowulf.

Non, idée stupide… Greta ne se laisserait pas placer comme ça. Elle m'écrirait trois lettres par jour et finirait par faire une bêtise, je le sais très bien. Peut-être même qu'elle irait jusqu'à fuguer et par se faire tuer sur le chemin de la maison…

Et si je la tuais tout de suite ? Logiquement, ce serait parfait ! Je n'aurais plus à me préoccuper d'elle et je me purifierais définitivement de toute trace de bonté et de générosité ! Mais non, quelle horreur ! Je me dégoûte moi-même ! Je ne veux pas que Greta meure, bordel ! Je veux la garder avec moi pour toujours ! Comment faire, alors ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je redescends à l'étage. Je m'arrête devant sa chambre et j'entrouvre la porte, rien que pour la regarder jouer du violon pendant deux secondes. Mauvaise idée : ce geste provoque un appel d'air avec la fenêtre qui s'ouvre en grand. Pendant un instant, tout vole dans tous les sens : partitions, rideaux, jupette rose et blanche…

En un éclair, la colère m'envahit et je claque la porte sans écouter le cri de surprise de mon petit trésor. Je sors. Il faut que je tabasse quelqu'un, vite ! Mais une fois que je suis en bas de l'escalier, je me sens stupide et je me rappelle que je lui ai promis de ne pas sortir ce soir. Me voilà mal.

Pourquoi ai-je ressenti ce coup de colère en entrouvrant sa porte ? Je me repasse la scène mentalement et je revois les rideaux du baldaquin, la jupette… Oh, je sais : pendant un bref instant, cette fichue jupe a gonflé, donnant l'illusion de hanches de femme adulte. J'ai cru voir une Greta avec dix ans de plus et ça m'a perturbé.

Du calme. Elle n'a que quatorze ans, après tout. C'est encore un bébé à tous points de vue. Seulement, je sais que ça ne durera pas. La puberté pourrait se déclencher à n'importe quel moment, après tout. Mignonne comme elle est, ma petite chérie pourrait bien devenir la reine de beauté de son lycée dans deux ans. J'aime pas ça. Je sais comment les ados traitent les jolies filles et je ne veux pas que des mecs de son âge lui courent après et essaient de la tripoter. Même un mec coincé comme ce Chris, un de ceux qui n'oseraient pas la toucher, j'en veux pas. Le cœur de ma petite sœur adorée est à moi, et à personne d'autre.

Il va falloir que je la tue, alors. Oui, pour que mon coeur devienne purement maléfique, il faut que je tue la créature la plus adorable que la Terre ait jamais portée. Elle ira direct au paradis puisque c'est déjà un ange, et moi je me débarrasserai de tout ce qui me gêne. Ouais, c'est mieux comme ça. Elle est trop parfaite pour ce monde pourri, de toute façon. Quelqu'un l'aurait tuée tôt ou tard.

Je descends au jardin en me délectant du violon qu'on entend par la fenêtre. Ce que je peux l'aimer : même ces crincrins maladroits sont pour moi la plus jolie des musiques. Je m'assois près du rosier blanc dont elle aime faire des bouquets, tout près du carré d'herbe où elle s'allonge souvent l'été pour lire '_L'histoire sans fin'_ ou '_Le magicien d'Oz'_. Je décide que c'est ici que je vais l'enterrer. Je vais bien la border sous un mètre de terre pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais froid, peut-être aussi vais-je lui glisser sa peluche préférée dans ses bras pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur et qu'elle dorme tranquille à jamais. Tiens, comme je serai devenu l'incarnation du mal, je n'irai pas la rejoindre au paradis. Oh, tant pis, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

A partir de maintenant, cet endroit sera mon sanctuaire sacré et je serai le seul à pouvoir y entrer. Ma petite sœur adorée, merci pour tout et adieu.

A jamais, tu seras mon secret…

_La fin !_


End file.
